Air Rifle
Peaman air rifle, or simply "Air Rifle", is a simple wooden rifle with a long black barrel and a unique scope. It fires non-lethal anesthetic darts (unless they are poisoned by the player). Locations It appears in the mission 'A New Life' in a tree house. Ammunition for the rifle can be found in the veterinarian's office opposite Vinnie Sinistra's house. Usage The only way to kill without poisoning the darts using this rifle is to ensure the target is near or in a body of water, if the target is sedated and drowns immediately, the kill is counted against the player. Shooting civilians or guards also increases the shots fired stats, ruining a Silent Assassin rating. NPCs fired on do not lose consciousness immediately (the effect is similar to sedative syringe poisoned drink) and more often than not look in the direction of the shot; if the player is seen with rifle the NPC counts as a witness. If a sedated NPC is discovered he is usually woken up by other NPCs. The post-mission newspaper still reports the sedatee as admitted to a hospital in a serious condition. The animals like dogs are the primary targets of this rifle, it will make sure they won't alert their masters. Due to the game mechanics giving the player only one loaded magazine and two spares, bringing this on a mission will result in the player getting three darts (1/2) for it. Except in A New Life mission, you can have maximum of 15 darts. Gallery AIR_RIFLE.jpg|Air rifle as seen in the inventory. Trivia *It is based on a Beeman break barrel air rifle. *The name Peaman isn't listed in the inventory view. However, if the player selects this rifle before a mission, it will be shown during the ICA Container notification. *The weapon is classified as a key item in the pre-mission inventory. *Along with the Desert Eagle, the Air Rifle is one of the two weapons that does not have any spare ammunition in the hideout. This is because the weapon uses mission specific tranquilizer darts. *If the player's cover is blown, and the rifle were to be dropped, NPCs will pick it up, like any firearm, and attempt to use it against 47. The Air Rifle will neither damage nor sedate the player, although it will leave bloodstains. *Shooting a non-target with the rifle will affect the player's rating and prevent the player from attaining Silent Assassin. *It cannot be concealed and when brought during a mission, it will be placed in an ICA crate. *Despite being a harmless air gun, it does alarm the NPCs that see the player with it, probably due to the fact that it looks like a real rifle. *This weapon's intended use was to sedate the dog in its original mission. *The suppression effect of this weapon is similar to that of an unsilenced custom weapon loaded with low velocity ammo. NPCs in the same room are alerted by the sound but not any further. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms